Sunsets
by wow-wow-wubzy12345
Summary: Things have fallen into utter chaos in Forget-Me-Not Valley... A new farmer moves in, Celia loses a friend, Marlin falls in love with a girl at the Inner Inn, and to top it all off, someone's been sneaking around the valley, stealing things! R&R, please!
1. Celia's Sickness, Marlin's Luck

Sunset. Most people say it's the most beautiful time of day. I don't. I say it's the time for new beginnings, new friendships, new...romance... This may in fact be the greatest new year of my life... The well might grant our wishes again, the town might become buzzing with tourists, and... someone might move into that abandoned farmhouse...

"Celia, there's someone here to see you!" called Vesta-san from downstairs.

"Coming, Auntie Vesta!" I answered, gathering my laundry and putting it down the chute, smoothening my apron and fixing my brown hair, putting it into an orange bandana and stepping down each creaky wooden stair as quickly as I could, not wanting to keep our company waiting.

"Good, you came down. Celia, this is Drake, the new farmer. He's taking a tour of the village, so introduce yourself." commanded Vesta-san, moving out of the way so I could see the new dude.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully, waving a gloved hand.

"Konnichiwa!" I greeted him poiltely. "I'm Celia-chan. You're... Jake-san, right?"

"It's Drake, but everyone messes that up. Might I say you look great?"

"Oh!" I put a hand to my mouth, not used to that kind of flattery; Muffy-chan was usually the dude magnet! "A-arigato!"

"Well, see you!" he waved and left, leaving me standing there, blushing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Looks like you've got an admirer!" teased Vesta-san, pushing my shoulder.

"Obaasan!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

I trudged back up to my awaiting room and sighed. Well, that farm finally has an owner... I only hope he's a good one, because we've had to rely on Mineral Town for our produce ever since 'Old Man Jack' passed away a couple years ago... But to actually have a flirtatious farmer... That could in fact be a problem. Mostly because his work could slip, but also because of... Marlin-san.

Marlin-san is Auntie Vesta's brother (Auntie Vesta's not really my auntie, so we're not realted), and he's very over-protective of me. If, at the shop, a boy comes to the counter, Marlin-san won't let me take the order, instead he will, and he'll glare at the guy the whole time. I'm flattered, but that also means I won't be able to have a boyfriend...

"Celia! It's time for your walk! Do you want to go today, or would you rather rest?" called up Vesta-san's rough but kind voice.

"I-I'm not really feeling my best today..." I answered, faking a cough. Anything not to go outside... I can't stand being protected by Marlin-san all the time!

Marlin's POV

Why wouldn't Celia want to go on her walk? I thought angrily. She's not lovesick, is she? My fists tightened and my teeth clenched- no one will get near Celia. I have to protect her!

Suddenly the door opened and a girl walked in. She was a brunette with two twin pony-tails and a JMONO t-shirt, with a green mini skirt over blue leggings. "Hi, are you...Marlin-san?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Umm... Yeah... V-Vesta's upstairs tending to Celia r-right now, so she's not available, but the sh-shop is open later..." I stuttered, gestering toward the loft.

"No, actually I'm here because Drake-san told me that you were the Forget-Me-Not Valley Realtor! I'd like to buy the farmland!" she announced happily, giving off a warm feeling that heated the room.

"Erm... No, I'm not the realtor..."

"Oh... Um... So, do you want to talk?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, making herself look totally cute.

"I don't really have anyhting to talk to you about..." I said, anticipating her response... Hopefully she'll want to talk to me still...

"Oh..." she looked disappointed and stared around the room.

No! Wrong move! Ummmmm...

"Wh-what's your favorite food?" she demanded suddenly, catching me off guard. I stared into her determined face and immediately admired her courage.

"I never really have a good answer to that..." I mumbled, cursing myself for my lameness. "My favorite food is-"

"Oh! Marlin, who is this?" asked Vesta from behind me. Noooooooooooo!

"Um..." I looked hopefully at the girl, who looked embarassed.

"Gomen nasai! My name is Ayaki-chan. And you must be Miss Vesta-san!" she bowed and they bagan talking to eachother about what sounded like the farmland across the river.

"Hey, Marlin! We just made a deal! Ayaki is gonna be livin' on the farm in the guest house until that Drake kid moves out! Why don't you give her a tour?" called Vesta, ushering me over.

"Oooo, that would be wonderful!" Ayaki flashed a cute smile at me; how on earth could I say no?

"Yeah, it would. Here, I'll take you." I took her hand and led her to the door to begin her tour, or as I thought of it, _our date._

"Wow, this place is amazing! It's so pretty, and especially when there's a beautiful sunset like now!" she exclaimed at the end of her tour around Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed as we sat our butts down on the sand at the beach.

"Well." she said triumphantly. "Thank you. For the tour. Annnd...I will see you tomorrow." she flounced away, off to the farm where she would be staying _in the same area as that Drake guy._

Oh no! That jerk already has taken Celia away (maybe), but not Ayaki, too! At that moment I realized that I hated other men.


	2. Celia's Jealousy, Marlin's Date

Slowly I got over my 2 day depression, but Marlin always seemed so... extra gloomy. Whenever I would ask him if he wanted to eat something, he'd mutter, "Not now, I'm busy." and go back to staring into space again. Slowly I realized that I had seen this only once before: he was in love.

Your immediate thought is probably, "Well, you should be happy! Now he won't be overprotective of you and you can have a boyfriend!" But Marlin is like my boyfriend! I mean, he's always there for me, he always makes sure I'm happy, and... I thought... he loved...me...

Who the heck is this girl he's in love with?!

Marlin's POV

I had been up for more than an hour when I actually realized the fact that I was up in the first place. I shook my head and proceeded to get ready for my next date with Ayaki. Yes, yes, I've scored a date with her! Surprised, aren't you? Anyway, this time, I would ask her to be my girlfriend before someone else did. I mean, it wasn't long before that happens... She's a real beauty!"

"Marlin-sammmaaaaa!" came the cute little voice of Ayaki from the door of the cafe in Flower Bud Village. She even says "-sama" after my name now!

"Hey, Ayaki. You ready?"

"To drink coffee and have some cake?" she asked me, looking confused.

"Umm... Yeah..."

"What'll you two be having?" asked a girl with ringlettes in her hair and a waitress outfit on.

"I'll have some Vanilla Bean Coffee and some Red Velvet cake, please." said Ayaki, smiling at the girl. It seems she smiles at everyone. I haven't seen her get angry at anyone!

"I'll have-" Suddenly, a phone rang:

_"Reachin' out for no-man's land_

_To take a breath and take a chance_

_I'd walk a thousand nights to change the world-"_ Ayaki fumbled her cell phone and answered it sheepishly.

"Heyyyyyy!" she cooed sweetly. "I'm having coffee with a friend right now. What are you doin'?"

I looked at my hands. So we were just friends?

"Oh." Her smile was washed from her face almost instantly. "I'm sorry. I won't do anything to upset you anymore. I'll meet you in Forget-Me-Not. Luv ya. Bye." She closed her phone and stared at me, an apologetic look etched on her face. "I'm sorry. I have to go meet someone back home. I'm so sorry..."

"Who was that?" I demanded, remembering how she had said "luv ya".

"That was... my boyfriend."


	3. Ayaki's Promise, Marlin's Broken Heart

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I felt soooo bad!__I had to leave having cake with Marlin-san to go see my boyfriend, you know, Kazune-chan? Yeah. Marlin-san looked so heart-broken I think I might puke. But, we are just friends. What did he think would happen? Anyway, Miss Vesta-san said that he is in love with Celia-san. So there! But still, something feels different..._

_Together we are,_

_Ayaki_

Sunset rolled around again and I thought of all the times I had under the sun's fading light. They all brought back happy yet painful memories... And here I sat crying and writing in my diary like a 10-year-old while the rest of the world moved on. Now, I vowed to myself that I would move on and convince Marlin that we were just friends!

GAN BATTE!

Sometime at 8 the next morning...

Just a bit farther... Almost there... and... they were closed. "Noooooooooooooooo!" I shouted in earnest. "I! Need! You! To! Open!" I shouted again and kicked the door. "Isn't this..." I began, staring at the blank, cold door staring at me, "...where Kazune-chan first met me...?"

"Hey! If you're going to kick down our door, you're going to pay for it!" grouched Griffin, sticking his head out the door. "Oh, hey, Ayaki! Um, can you explain the door kicking?"

"Sorry, just a little angry, that's all." I looked at my feet in shame.

"Well, if you're that excited to get in here, why don't you come in and have a drink?"

"Um, sure. Thank you, Griffin-san!" I peered inside the counrty-style bar and slowly took a step in. I didn't think I was old enough to drink, so I just oredered water.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" he asked, sort of sounding annoyed. After all, water is free there.

"I'm not old enough to drink, plus, I don't like the smell of alchohal. And, actually, I'm here to wait for someone."

It seemed like forever until a person walked in. I spun around, hoping for it to be Kazune-chan, but there stood Celia, the one person I was the most embarassed to be around. After all... didn't she like Marlin-san?

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" I greeted, feeling my cheeks grow hot. Hopefully the subject of Marlin-san wouldn't pop up in conversation.

"Y-yeah..." trembling, she took a seat and ordered some "Valley Juice."

Griffin-san, looking curious, purposely began to continue cleaning the same glass for an excuse to hear us talking.

"So you're the new farmer?"

"A-actually, no. Isn't that Drake-san, the one who bought the farm land just up the road?"

"So it would seem." She sipped her drink and stared coldly at the wall. There was an akward silence, during which Griffin-san coughed, apparently eager for us to start the conversation again. I suddenly realized this must be the Gossip Zone. Maybe I should keep talking to a minimum...

"So where do you work?"

"A-at the I-inner Inn..."

_Aisareutoto  
__Aisarerukoto  
Negaimishitewa  
Mugern nari  
I wish, Hello wake up angel-_

Unexpectedly, my ring tone went off, and I looked cautiosly at the caller- oh crap. It was Marlin.

Marlin's POV

"Hello?"

"Moshi moshi... Marlin-san."

"Hey, um... sorry about yesturday, I um, didn't know, um... ab-about your-your um..."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to get cake, Marlin-san. I just want to be friends, though. Is that okay with you?"

My head seemed to be spinning. So she didn't hate me! Well, there will be other girls I guess.

"Listen, I've got to go. Gomen nasai, but good-bye." She hastily hung up, and I stared at the phone for a long, long time, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she would come back on the line and say she was just kidding, but the phone, like me, stayed silent.


	4. Drake's Disappointment Ayaki's Discovery

I groggily slunk out of my warm bed and stretched. This would be a great day! I opened my wooden door wide and smiled at the world, namely my new farm.

"Good morning, Drake." An old man who had earlier introduced himself as Takakura was at my front door holding some tools and some grass. "These are some hand-me-down tools and cow feed for you to get started on your farm. Oh, and I bought you a new cow to get going with. You can get milk from her for about 30 more days, but then it's best to sell her for a little profit. Here." He shoved the stuff into my hands and left me with a ton of work. Oh great. I thought. A farm might not be as fun as I thought.

Ayaki's POV

I left the bar in a hurry, avoiding Celia-san's gaze the whole time, feeling embarassed and ashamed at the same time. Also, it was about time for me to get to the inn for work.

"H-hi Ruby-san, sorry I'm late, I-" I stared around at the surprisingly empty inn. "Umm... Ruby-san? Nami-chan? Rock-san? Van-san?" I looked in every room, but no one was there. "That's strange..." I took a look outside, but it seemed as though the entire town had vanished off the face of the earth! Not a soul was there... Not even the lights in the bar, where I was just at were on!

Suddenly, there came a shout from across the bridge leading to Vesta-san and Ma- I mean Celia-san's farm. It sounded an awful lot like Nami shouting, "It's nim! It's Rantom Pie!" Okay, I'm pretty sure that's not what she said, but I was all the way on the other side of the bridge, so gimme a break here!

I sprinted over to the other farm when I ran into this girl-or was it a guy and knocked him/her flying backward.

"Oh, gomen, gomen, gomen! Are you okay?" I asked, helping him/her up. To my surprise, it was a guy! (Um... scary!) He had shoulder-length silverish hair (sort of like Kadaj for you FFVII AC viewers) and had a smirk on his face.

"Hehe. Yeah, I'm fine. And what's a beautiful maiden like you doing around here?" He started fast-walking away from the bridge, where I could hear a slight rumble.

OMG this guy was a smooth talker... I ran to catch up with him... Who was he, and why did he seem to be in such a hurry to get out of here?

"Wh-why are you running away? And... and I haven't seen you around here." I panted, trying to keep up."

"Hehe. Let's just say I'm not the best visitor that people want in their village. And I-" he paused for dramatic effect, "-am Phantom Skye."

Wait a minute... Does this sound familiar...? Nah, I don't know this guy.

And with that, he said, "CHICK-BEAM FIRE!" And suddenly I couldn't move a muscle!

"Sorry, but I've got to jet. Hehe." He promptly ran away down the darkening road, leaving me there to ponder what I just saw.

"Eto.... Ano.... What just happened?" After a couple seconds, my arm started to itch and I couldn't itch it! "HELP! I AM IN A BIND AND HAVE TO ITCH! HELP ME!"

Finally, after about ten minutes or so, I broke free of my invisible binds and ran toward my house. I lunged for the door and flung it open, collapsing on my couch inside.

Suddenly, a gentle knock made its way to my ears. I slowly made my way to my front door and opened it a crack.

"Ayaki? That's your name, right?" asked a dude around my age.

"You must be Drake-san, the person who owns this farm, right?"

"Yeah. So you're staying in this guest house until I move out, then?" he inquired.

"I guess so. That's what Miss Vesta-san said, anyway."

He nodded, then said, "I'd better go. You should get some rest, too. You don't look so great."

Taken aback, I stared as he slammed the door and sauntered away. Did he just say I don't look good? First I meet a smooth talker, then an insulter. What next? A secret admirer?

And... there goes the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Ayaki-san?" Celia's soft voice spoke from the speaker.

"Yes?" I asked, horrified. Please don't ask about-

"Have you seen Marlin? We can't find him anywhere! He was here this morning, but..." she broke off.

Oh no! This must be because of me! All... all my fault... What should I say?

"I haven't seen him, but I'll help you look!" I proclaimed.

"Thank you! I'll be right over!"

I set the phone down trembling. Where? Where could he be?

"Ayaki! Psssst! Ayaki! Down here!"

I whipped around and-


	5. Skye's Proposition, Celia's Lost Hope

"Down here!" I continued, reaching a hand out from under the bed, beckoning the girl over. She warily took cautious steps over to me, then stopped when I crawled out.

"Y-you! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" she screeched, backing up towards her cell phone on the table.

"Hey, stop! Chick-Beam, Fire!" Once she was immobile, I walked up to her and snatched her phone. She gave me the coldest icy stare that I had ever seen, and I admit, it freaked me out a bit.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Hehe. Well, the last time we met, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly. I'm Phantom Skye-"

"You told me that." she said, still glaring at me.

"Well, anyway, I'm a thief. A no-good, stealing, thief. And that's why I'm here. I need your help." I said, pulling out letters addressed to my victims.

"With what, exactly?" she snapped, eyeing the letters. "You having a birthday party or something?" she asked, being sarcastic.

"No."I stared at her, wondering if she was always like this. From what I saw earlier, she wasn't. I guess everyone has an alter ego. "I deliver messages to the people that I rob. However, it's pretty dangerous, sneaking around in the daytime, trying to slip letters on people's dressers. I might get caught. So that's where you come in." I set the letters on her bed and smiled. "I want you to deliver them."

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

"I will keep you immobile for as long as it takes for you to agree. And if you try to call the police, I'll know and freeze you again."

She grumbled, glared, and bit her lip. Then she said, "When do I do it?"

I smiled to myself. This was way too easy.

***********************Celia's POV************************

_Marlin...Where are you....? When are you coming home?_ I cried to myself in the dark of my room. I hated this. I hated walking past Marlin's room and seeing it empty. I hated sitting in silence at the kitchen table, staring at the place where Marlin used to sit. I hated not seeing his face during the rare times he would smile...

Vesta-san had called everyone, put up notices, even gone to Mineral Town. He was nowhere. He was gone. _Did you know? It's your birthday tomorrow... Are you going to be here? Please, Marlin.... We need you here... So... so much..._

"Celia!" barked Auntie Vesta. "Come help me bake the cake!"

"Yes... Auntie..." I walked downstairs slowly and made my way to the kitchen. "Why are we making a cake?" I asked when I got there.

"Celia! When did you get like this? When it's someone's birthday, you bake a cake to celebrate, even if they don't show!" she exclaimed.

"Okay! Let's make a cake in memory of Marlin!" I announced, and grabbed the frosting.

"'In memory'? He ain't dead yet!"

"I know Auntie... But for all we know... he could be."

**Author's Note: Sorry this one's so short... I haven't gotten any new ideas... That's where I need your help! If you could please review and give me new ideas, I'm sure something would spark! I'll try to use everyone's ideas, too, so please help me out! Arigato gozaimsu! :D**


	6. Hopelessness, deliveries, and hate

_Running... Oh... Who am I kidding? Why am I running? It's...pointless... But... here I am... Still running... Running...running...STOP!_

_I see no one. _

_Everyone is gone._

_I am alone._

_All alone._

_And no one cares._

*****************Drake's POV*************************

_Huff...huff...haaahh... _I sighed with relief when I finally set down my axe. After a very, very long day's work, I could finally relax! As I stretched and dragged myself into my house, I gave a start when I saw a letter addressed to me sitting on my night-side table.

"Who could've sent me mail?" I wondered aloud. _Maybe it's that chick from Vesta's place. She looked like she totally digged me._ I thought happily as I slid open the letter. It read:

_Drake,_

_I'll stop by at midnight to see all of the hard work that you put into your farm. I might even take a few things..._

_~Phantom Skye_

"Awesome!" I yelled happily. Skye, right? A girl will be by my house at midnight! Beautiful! I wondered if she _was_ beautiful...

******************Muffy's POV***************************

"Griffin! We've got an order for Red Punch!" I called to my boss at the bar where I worked. It had been a long day of fixing up the bar for our night-time regulars, and now began the rush-hour.

"Just a second!" he yelled back.

"Ah... How nice to be here... I love this place, don't you *hic* love this place? And guess what? I love you guys, too. I love this counter. Y-you know how *hic* shiny it is?" rambled on Carter, his words slurred, and constantly interrupted by a hiccup.

"Uh... Maybe you really shouldn't have that drink." I cautioned, worried about him. He'd never had this much to drink before and I was shocked to see him like this.

"Nonsense, pretty lady! I can *hic* handle a f-few more *hic* drinks!"

Griffin came by to the front with the ingredients just as Carter's head clunked against the counter and he passed out.

"Oh, jeez! How many drinks has he had already?" demanded Griffin, dropping off the supplies on the counter.

"At least seven..." I whispered, appalled by his behavior. "Can I take a break, Griffin?" I asked, motioning for my room.

As I approached the door, I wondered to myself, _Why am I acting like this? Kassey and Patrick have had their fair share of faintings, too! Oh... Maybe it's because it's the professor and I'm not used to seeing him like this... Yeah... That's it._

"Oh? What's this?" There was a letter sitting on my bed! Oh goodie, my paycheck! I eagerly ripped it open, but inside wasn't my paycheck...

_Muffy,_

_At midnight tonight, I will be dropping by to help myself to a few of your little trinkets._

_Yours truly,_

_Phantom Skye_

I gave a violent gasp and sank to my knees. So Skye was going to have some of my things? I frowned angrily and crumpled the paper in my fist. _Not on my watch._

************************Ayaki's POV*********************

_What am I doing?! Honestly, this isn't right! And I really should be helping search for Marlin-san! But nooooo! Skye had to come here and choose _me _to be his delivery-girl! _I thought as angrily as I could. I glared at Skye as I returned home, rid of all the letters I had sent.

He grinned and flashed a smile at me. I responded with an "Akabe!" and sticking my tongue out. He burst out laughing. All of my willpower was keeping me from smacking him right on his smug little face.

"Is the deed done?" he asked casually, leaning against a tree.

"Yes." I replied stiffly, my teeth clenched.

"Good!" He ruffled my hair. "It wasn't that hard, now, was it?"

"Hmph." Not wanting to face the wrath of the Chick-Beam again, I didn't say what I was really thinking.

The last thing I heard him say before I closed-I mean, slammed the door in his face was, "Hehe. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

_Hahaha. You are hilarious, my friend. _I thought sarcastically as I scowled at him from behind the door. This was going to be a lonnngggg week.


End file.
